


Love's Labor Lost

by xtexan86



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtexan86/pseuds/xtexan86





	Love's Labor Lost

Hutch lets the doctor’s words linger in the air and enters room 319.

He sits quietly beside the solitary bed, but Starsky still hears him.

“Hey, buddy,” he whispers.

Tired eyes blink in response.

He takes Starsky’s hand and squeezes.

Fingers twitch against his palm, tempting hopes to surface. But optimism, like his partner, has suffered a fatal blow. Time won’t wait; neither will fate.

Starsky forces a smile, peacefully unaware, then slips back to where only he can go.

Hutch wants to follow, to keep his buddy safe.

That’s why both are here—because love was stronger than fear.


End file.
